


sugar pink

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Cages, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Safeword Use, slight emetophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: thirty minutes.taeyong’s hands tremble as he stares at the message on his phone, palms sweating. his toes curl against the carpet and his teeth nibble into his bottom lip.it’s a simple message but it’s all a façade, really. two words is all johnny needs to send him to get his point across—taeyong is agoodbaby boy, and he knows exactly what it is that daddy wants from him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 529





	sugar pink

_ thirty minutes. _

taeyong’s hands tremble as he stares at the message on his phone, palms sweating. his toes curl against the carpet and his teeth nibble into his bottom lip.

it’s a simple message but it’s all a façade, really. two words is all johnny needs to send him to get his point across—taeyong is a  _ good  _ baby boy, and he knows exactly what it is that daddy wants from him.

anticipation makes heat curl in his belly and he whines, his cock trying to fill but failing, confined in the chastity that johnny locked him into this morning, kissing his thighs as he snapped the padlock shut, cooing at the tears on taeyong’s cheeks as he slung the key onto a chain and the chain around his neck.

_ all day?  _ taeyong had asked, eyes wide and lips flushed and swollen, wet still with johnny’s cum. 

_ all day,  _ johnny confirmed.  _ you’ll be good, won’t you baby? _

he  _ would.  _ he  _ is  _ good, and he knows johnny knows it, but the ache to get johnny to acknowledge him out loud burns in his chest. he yearns to hear johnny say it, to have his legs slung around johnny’s hips, johnny’s hand at his throat, his lips at his ear as he murmurs how  _ pretty  _ taeyong is, how good and sweet and perfect,  _ taking my cock like you’re built for it, baby.  _

taeyong glances at the text once more, locking his phone and tossing it onto the sofa next to him. he leaves it there, padding softly out of the living room, making his way into his and johnny’s shared bedroom, over to the little white vanity in the corner.

there’s pink gloss smeared on the tabletop from last night, when taeyong had hurriedly swiped some onto his lips before johnny grabbed him by the hair and yanked him to his knees, fucking taeyong’s mouth until taeyong was gagging on his cock so intensely that he nearly spit up, punishment for walking in on taeyong playing with himself in the bath after johnny had given him  _ specific  _ orders not to. 

johnny had spit in taeyong’s mouth and called him a messy little whore, slapping his cock against taeyong’s face. he hooked two fingers between taeyong’s lips and held them parted, coming in taeyong’s mouth with a curse and backhanded praise.  _ so pretty, baby. daddy’s sweet little bitch.  _

taeyong wipes at the smear with his thumb, frowning as it leaves a little pink stain on the white. he’ll have to ask johnny to help him clean it later, but for now, he has to get ready.

he sits down on the stool in front of the vanity, staring at himself in the mirror. his eyes almost look larger than usual today, his cheeks flushed and lips bitten red. he looks  _ pretty,  _ but he wants to be  _ prettier.  _

he grabs his favorite pink eyeshadow and a brush, swiping it over his lids, blending until it’s soft and blown out, almost unnoticeable. he follows up with a swipe of glitter eyeliner, just a touch of mascara on his lashes—daddy likes it when his mascara runs—and a sheer pink gloss on his lips.

he pinches his cheeks for color, and stares at himself in the mirror again.

_ pretty,  _ he thinks.  _ like a doll,  _ daddy would say.

taeyong glances at the clock on the wall as he places his things away. ten more minutes until johnny gets home, just enough time for taeyong to finish preparing.

he gets up from the stool, padding over to the large mahogany chest that sits at the foot of his and johnny’s bed. he opens it slowly, heart pounding.

their toybox is stuffed so full it’s nearly overflowing but taeyong finds what he’s after easily. they’re packed in a dark red velvet box, well worn with how often it’s brought out. 

taeyong grabs the box, shutting the lid of the chest and setting the box atop it. he runs his fingers over the small clasp that holds it shut, sharing a moment of reverence before he pops the box open.

inside are three custom made, handcrafted anal plugs. they vary in size just slightly, all smooth and blown from soft pink glass, and taeyong immediately picks up his favorite. it’s the biggest of the three, with a thrice knobbed shaft and a heart at the end of it—taeyong always thinks it looks so cute when it’s nestled between his cheeks. he takes the plug out, setting it on the bed.

he places the box with the other two plugs back inside the chest, closing it again before he grabs the plug he chose, holding it tightly to warm the glass as he pads into the ensuite bathroom.

he doesn’t bother to close the door, just strips out of his leggings and heavy sweater, letting them fall to the floor with a soft thump. he admires himself in the large floor length mirror, running his hand down his flat belly, soft and toned, toying for a second with the barbel in his navel.

he bites his lip when his fingers graze the o ring that hold his cage securely around him; the taste of sticky cherry on his tongue reminds him why he’s doing this, and he pulls his hand away with just the tiniest bit of reluctance. 

if he’s good, johnny will touch him better than he’s ever been able to touch himself, and he doesn’t want to spoil that just because he’s feeling needy.

the slide is easy as taeyong pushes the plug inside, slicked just a bit with lube. he’s careful not to get too messy, since he knows johnny likes to be the one to get him nice and wet before they fuck.

taeyong leaves the ensuite, and another glance at the clock tells him he has just enough time for his finishing touch. 

his collar is still on the bedside table, the ring on the front still shining even in the low light of the bedroom. taeyong grabs it, fondling the leather for a moment before he traipses back to the vanity, watching in the mirror as he secures the collar around his neck, deep maroon leather a stark contrast to his milky pale skin.

another once over and taeyong determines he’s ready. his hands tremble as he leaves the bedroom, stopping by the living room again to grab a pillow off the sofa. johnny will be home any moment now, and taeyong will be damned if johnny walks in the door and he’s not right where he knows johnny wants him to be, naked and on his knees in the foyer, waiting for daddy with his cage on and his legs spread, so daddy can see how  _ good  _ he’s been all day.

taeyong makes his way to the front of the house, to the foyer, where he sets the pillow down onto the hardwood floor. he kneels, getting as comfortable as he can, thighs spread, hands clasped behind his back, head down, and he waits.

minutes pass by, and taeyong’s palms grow clammy when he finally hears the garage door open, the engine of johnny’s car cutting off, the jingle of johnny’s keys as he unlocks the door. taeyong keeps his eyes downcast as the door opens and johnny comes inside, hanging his keys up on the hook. 

johnny doesn’t say a word and neither does taeyong, knowing better than to speak before he’s been spoken to. johnny circles him, the heels of his shoes clacking against the hardwood. 

a finger drags across taeyong’s shoulder blades, and taeyong shivers. johnny’s  _ so  _ close, pressed up against taeyong’s back, and taeyong yearns to reach out to him, to welcome him home with his mouth, his lips, his tongue. 

johnny’s hand cups taeyong’s cheek, turning taeyong’s head gently until his face is pressed to johnny’s thigh. taeyong closes his eyes and inhales deeply, flooded with a wave of johnny’s cologne, and his brain goes a little fuzzy. 

“hi, baby,” johnny murmurs, voice baritone deep. 

“ _ daddy,”  _ taeyong breathes, turning his face up when johnny coaxes him to, fingers pressed under his chin.

“look at you,” johnny says, holding taeyong’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. taeyong opens his eyes, breath whooshing softly from his parted lips as he takes johnny in, all dark eyes and long lines in his tom ford suit. “who’d you get all dolled up for, pretty thing?”

taeyong shivers. “i wanted to look pretty for  _ you,  _ daddy,” he murmurs. 

johnny chuckles, a sound deep in his chest. “you’re so sweet, baby.”

the praise makes taeyong preen, nuzzling his face further into johnny’s thigh, creeping closer to his crotch, intoxicated by being so close to him after he was deprived all day, growing needier and needier the longer he was kept in his cage. 

johnny’s hand moves from taeyong’s face, into his hair, taeyong gasping when johnny grips him hard and yanks him back, away from where taeyong was not so subtly trying to nuzzle johnny’s cock through his suit pants.

johnny crouches down to taeyong’s level, eyes narrowed. “now, baby, you know better than that,” he says. taeyong whimpers as johnny’s grip tightens. “i thought you were gonna be a good boy for me tonight?”

“i am, i—i’m sorry, daddy,” taeyong pleads, eyes stinging as pricks of pain radiate along his scalp. “i just—i missed you, ‘s all.”

“you missed me?” johnny echoes. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums. “th-thought about you all day, but i was good! i didn’t even touch myself, just like you told me not to.”

johnny makes a contemplative noise, the hand in taeyong’s hair holding steady as the other rubs over taeyong’s soft belly, down over his pelvic bone where he’s smooth, shaven clean. taeyong’s breath hitches as johnny’s large hand cups his caged cock, engulfing it entirely, making taeyong feel even smaller than he already is.

“that’s very sweet of you, baby,” johnny murmurs, “but you had some help, didn’t you?”

taeyong frowns. “n-no, i—i was good, all by myself.”

the hand on the cage squeezes, the pressure making taeyong whine. “don’t lie,” johnny says. “you  _ couldn’t  _ have touched yourself, not with your little cock all locked up. isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

taeyong’s cheeks go hot, blood in his cheeks flushing red. “y-yes, daddy,” taeyong says, staring up at johnny with wide, wet eyes. he pouts, hoping he looks pretty enough to make johnny take it easy on him tonight—he really  _ was  _ good, after all. he did everything johnny had asked him to and then some.

“good boy,” johnny says, praise making taeyong preen, his toes curling. johnny releases his grip on taeyong’s cock at the same time he releases taeyong’s hair, his hands moving instead to cup taeyong’s face, thumbs caressing over his pink cheeks. johnny watches him for a moment, face unreadable.

taeyong wants to squirm, but he knows better. he sits patiently and watches johnny watch him, eager for whatever it is that johnny will ask of him next. 

“did you put a plug in?” johnny asks, and taeyong nods.

“mhm,” he hums.

“show me,” johnny commands, releasing his hold on taeyong’s face.

taeyong’s heart thuds in his chest and his cheeks go hot. he trembles as he gets on all fours, turning so his back faces johnny, who makes a low, satisfied noise.

taeyong whimpers as he drops his chest, holding himself up by his forearms. he feels himself spread, the heart on the end of the plug holding him open for johnny to see, the rim of his hole stretched around the toy’s girth, pink and slick.

a slight tug on the end of the plug makes taeyong startle, moaning as johnny pulls it out until the first knob pops past the rim of taeyong’s hole, only to push it right back inside. “you picked your favorite, hmm?”

“uh huh,” taeyong mutters. “feels good.”

johnny coos at him, rubbing his hand over taeyong’s ass, giving him a light slap. taeyong moans, pushing back for more. “needy,” johnny chastises, and slaps him again. 

“oh,  _ please,”  _ taeyong whines, aching as johnny’s hands bruise his soft skin. every time johnny smacks him, taeyong’s hole clenches around the plug. his poor cock is trying so bad to get hard, but the cage keeps him soft, precome drooling through the hole, pooling on the floor beneath him.

“look at you,” johnny sighs, pausing his slaps to pet over taeyong’s hole, nudging the plug. “making a mess all over the floor. should daddy make you lick it up, baby?”

taeyong whines, wiggling his hips. johnny clicks his tongue and smacks taeyong again, right over the crease of his right thigh. it  _ stings,  _ and taeyong’s cock dribbles pathetically.

“you answer me when i ask you a question, boy,” johnny says lowly, digging his fingernails into taeyong’s skin.

“i—i don’t—“ taeyong struggles, whimpering at the sharp pin pricks of pain. “‘m sorry, daddy, what—what was the question?”

“already going stupid, baby?” condescension drips from johnny’s tone. “i  _ said,  _ should i make you lick up the mess you’ve made?”

taeyong stares between his own legs, at the puddle on the hardwood, at the clear fluid still drooling from his cock, through the slit in the cage. he really has made quite a mess, and his desire to be  _ good,  _ to make johnny praise him is so all-consuming that he doesn’t even hesitate to say  _ please.  _

johnny makes a humming sound, settling on his haunches, hands leaving taeyong’s skin. “go on then, sweetheart.”

taeyong’s arms tremble as he pushes himself up, turning around to face the puddle on the floor. he meets johnny’s heavy gaze, keeping their eyes locked as he dips down, tongue out, and licks a broad stripe across the puddle.

it doesn’t taste like much, a little bitterness alongside the citrus polish that the cleaners use on the floors. johnny watches him intently, gripping his cock through his suit pants.

taeyong licks the floor clean, flushing from his cheeks to his neck to his chest as johnny watches him, desire clear on his face. taeyong kisses the floor when he’s done, nuzzling his cheek against the hardwood as he waits for johnny to tell him what to do next.

wordlessly, johnny gets up from his crouched position. taeyong pushes himself back up onto all fours, whimpering when johnny pets through his hair. “good boy,” johnny murmurs. “come, let me give you a reward.”

johnny’s hand leaves his hair, and he turns on his heel, shoes clicking on the hardwood as he leaves the foyer. taeyong scrambles to follow him, crawling as quickly as he can on his knobbly knees. 

thankfully johnny hasn’t gone far. he sits in the large leather wingback chair in the den, thighs spread, cock pressing obscenely at the zipper of his suit pants. he’s taken his blazer off, thrown over the back of the chair, his white dress shirt stretched over his chest in a way that makes taeyong salivate. he’s taken his shoes off as well; they sit next to his socked feet on the hardwood floor. 

there’s a low fire burning in the fireplace, casting the room in a deep red glow. shadows deepen the expression on johnny’s face as he watches taeyong crawl to him; the darkness in johnny’s eyes makes taeyong shudder.

taeyong settles between johnny’s legs, resting his head on johnny’s right thigh. johnny loops his index finger into the d ring on taeyong’s collar, tugging him closer.

“you look so pretty in this light,” johnny murmurs. tingles burst from taeyong’s scalp all the way down to his toes, and he stares wide eyed up at johnny, silently pleading for more. 

“thank you, daddy,” taeyong breathes, toes curling as johnny’s big hand slides from his collar, up his neck, cupping his burning cheek. 

“stand for me,” johnny orders, and taeyong does as he’s told, wobbling slightly, knees feeling much too weak, like he’s falling apart at the joints. “i want you bent over the arm of the chair, in my lap.”

taeyong’s breath hitches. usually that position is saved for punishment, when taeyong’s been especially bratty or broken one too many rules for johnny to let slide with just a nice face fucking or two. the arms of the chair are just the right height to prop taeyong’s hips up, his ass in the air, ripe to take whatever punishment johnny has deemed him worthy of.

he whimpers, trembling as he pads over to the side of the chair. johnny watches wordlessly as taeyong bends over the arm of the chair, his belly over johnny’s lap, chest pressed to the arm on the chair’s other side. 

taeyong crosses his arms over his lower back, gripping his wrists to hold himself there, and waits on bated breath.

“mmm,” johnny hums. he cups taeyong’s face again, pushing his thumb into taeyong’s mouth, while the other hand rubs over taeyong’s ass, toying with faux absentmindedness with the plug still nestled in taeyong’s hole. 

johnny’s thumb presses against taeyong’s tongue, rubbing against his teeth. taeyong suckles, almost on instinct, humming contently when johnny begins to thrust his thumb in and out of taeyong’s mouth.

“little cocksucker mouth, so needy,” johnny says. taeyong whines when johnny pulls his thumb out, but the noise is silenced when johnny follows up his thumb with his middle and ring finger, shoving them deep into taeyong’s mouth, hard enough to make him gag. “ _ fuck,  _ i love that sound.”

the fingers push even deeper into taeyong’s mouth, and he gags again, face flaming. johnny takes his fingers out of taeyong’s mouth for only a moment, letting taeyong catch his breath before johnny shoves them back in.

johnny’s fingers cram into the back of taeyong’s throat, and when taeyong gags this time his entire body heaves. thick, viscous saliva leaks over johnny’s fingers, down his wrist, soaking into the cuff of his shirt, down over the platinum cufflinks.

“you’re  _ disgusting,”  _ johnny says, but the way he says it is so  _ fond,  _ endearing. “my nasty baby boy.”

as if to emphasize his words, johnny pushes his fingers into the back of taeyong’s throat again. tears streak taeyong’s cheeks as he gags desperately around johnny’s fingers, squeezing his eyes shut as johnny disrespects his body, so rough, so sweet.

taeyong gags so hard that he feels it in his chest, tight and stinging. his toes curl against the floor, nails digging into his own forearms. 

thankfully, the fingers in his mouth pull out before taeyong reaches the point of actually getting sick, johnny smearing the slickness all over taeyong’s face. he squeezes taeyong’s cheeks and yanks his head to the side.

“baby,” johnny murmurs, staring at taeyong with dark eyes, pupils blown wide, “tell me what you want.”

_ tell me what you want.  _ a seemingly simple command, but taeyong knows well enough that it’s not. johnny doesn’t leave decisions up to taeyong very often, but when he does, taeyong knows that what’s he’s really asking is  _ tell me what you think you’ve earned. _

johnny’s thumb rubs over taeyong’s wet bottom lip, and taeyong chases it with his tongue. “fuck me,” taeyong breathes. “please give me your cock, daddy.”

there’s a moment of silence where taeyong waits on bated breath, toes curling against the floor, johnny’s thumb smoothing his lip, over and over.

“mm,” johnny hums, “how can i say no when you ask so sweetly?”

taeyong exhales shakily, eyes falling closed in relief. 

johnny lets go of taeyong’s face and taeyong lets his head drop, trembling as johnny’s hands trail over his skin, leaving heat like fire in their wake.

he doesn’t linger in one spot for too long, like he wants to leave his imprints all over taeyong’s body, like he doesn’t know that every inch of taeyong already belongs to him.

it’s not a surprise when taeyong feels johnny’s fingers grip the plug that’s still sitting snug inside him, but taeyong still gasps as johnny begins to pull it out, the knobbed shaft of the toy tugging deliciously against taeyong’s rim. pleasure makes goosebumps break out along taeyong’s spine, and he can’t help the noises that bubble out from between his lips, little whimpers and whines that show just how much he likes the way johnny’s touching him. 

the plug soon comes out, and johnny places it into taeyong’s palm. “don’t drop it,” johnny orders, and then slips three fingers into taeyong’s ass.

johnny fucks his fingers in and out a few times, and taeyong flinches at each nudge of them against his prostate. he can feel his cock drooling again, leaking all over johnny’s expensive suit pants but johnny doesn’t seem to care, one hand pressed against taeyong’s tailbone while he fucks taeyong’s hole with the other. 

the lube on the plug makes it difficult for taeyong to hold onto, his own palms just as slick as the toy. he grits his teeth and tries to hold it tighter, but as he adjusts his grip, the toy slips from his hands, and he freezes as he hears it clatter to the floor. 

“oh  _ no,”  _ johnny says, and taeyong clams up with anticipation. “what happened, sweetheart?”

“d-dropped it,” taeyong whimpers. “‘m sorry, it was—was slippery.”

“oh, baby,” johnny clicks his tongue, jamming his fingers meanly into taeyong’s prostate. taeyong jerks, crying out as pain and pleasure zip up his spine. his cock drools out more precome, his cage a dirty, slick mess. “what am i going to do with you?”

“‘m sorry,” taeyong says again.

he expects johnny to stop touching him, to pull his fingers out from where they’re buried deep inside his body. he expects a punishment, so he’s quite confused when, instead of asking taeyong how many times he thinks he deserves to be spanked, johnny just curls his fingers against taeyong’s prostate again.

taeyong gasps, riding the high that johnny provides him, lost in a rose-colored haze of pleasure and sweet, dazed confusion. 

taeyong’s cock strains desperately against his cage, baby pink plastic digging into his hypersensitive skin.

johnny groans lowly, and then there’s a slick, dirty sound as he pulls his fingers from taeyong’s body. taeyong whimpers, clenching around nothing, desperation burning red hot in his veins.

“get up,” johnny says, swatting taeyong lightly on the ass.

taeyong pushes himself up, thighs trembling as he stands at johnny’s side, curling his fingers. johnny watches him for a moment, drumming his fingers against his thigh, spotting them with slick from taeyong’s hole. taeyong swallows hard, waiting on tenterhooks. 

“come here,” johnny says, “on my lap, facing me.”

taeyong wobbles around to the front of the chair, climbing less than gracefully into johnny’s lap, who immediately grips taeyong’s thin little hips, then slips down to palm his ass, spreading him open.

“now sweetheart,” johnny says and  _ oh,  _ taeyong knows that tone. it reminds him of being on his knees with johnny’s cock shoved down his throat, of being bent over johnny’s favorite spanking bench while johnny paddles his ass black and blue. “i was going to take your cage off if you were able to be good and listen, but you dropped your plug when i told you not to. so, i think my disobedient little baby needs to keep his cage on while daddy fucks him.”

swallowing past the lump in his throat proves difficult, and taeyong wants to protest, to plead his case, that he’s been  _ so good  _ all day, only had one little slip up, but johnny has a tendency to keep taeyong caged for  _ days  _ when he feels like taeyong’s been especially naughty, and taeyong doesn’t want to risk it.

it seems like johnny may even still let taeyong cum, and taeyong much would rather have an orgasm with his cage on than have no orgasm at all.

“i—i understand,” taeyong murmurs, ducking his chin and looking up at johnny through his lashes. 

“good boy,” johnny says, and then abandons his grip on taeyong’s ass to reach down and undo his belt. he pulls his cock out, fisting it and jerking himself off slowly, rubbing it against taeyong’s lax, needy hole. “sit on it,” he says.

taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, bracing his hands on johnny’s shoulders, curling his fingers into the expensive cotton blend, as he drops his hips and takes johnny inside. 

the first stretch is always the most intense, johnny’s thick cock opening him up, so big that nothing ever truly preps him for it.

his pathetic little cock lurches in its cage, more sticky precome dribbling out from the slit as his body tries so desperately to react physically to the pleasure coursing like nicotine through his veins. 

“ _ fuck,”  _ johnny groans, low and drawn out as taeyong settles into his lap. “that’s it, take my cock.”

“daddy,” taeyong whines, toes curling as he waits for permission to move, to fuck himself on johnny’s cock like he so desperately aches to. “daddy, can i—?”

“you wanna bounce on daddy’s cock, baby?” johnny says, hands coming back to take their rightful place on taeyong’s ass. 

“please,” taeyong whimpers.

“go ahead,” johnny says, “but don’t you  _ dare  _ cum before daddy does.”

“i  _ won’t,”  _ taeyong promises, lifting his hips and dropping back down into johnny’s lap, the slap of taeyong’s bare skin against johnny’s suit pants dull and muffled. 

johnny’s hands squeeze and dimple taeyong’s skin, nails biting into his soft flesh as he leads, controlling taeyong’s pace but still letting taeyong do all the work.

“so good,” johnny praises, eyes locked on taeyong’s cock, still drooling slick through the slit of his cage. taeyong preens, clenching around johnny’s cock. johnny groans, tipping his head back against the chair. 

taeyong takes the opportunity to nuzzle into johnny’s throat, kissing at his adam’s apple. johnny allows it, humming in the back of his throat; taeyong feels the steady vibration of it against his lips.

“daddy,” taeyong pleads—for what, he’s not sure, but he knows that whatever he needs, johnny will give it to him; johnny knows his body better than he does, sometimes. 

“are you getting tired, sweetheart?” johnny asks and— _ oh,  _ he  _ is,  _ his thighs aching with exertion although the rest of his body begs him to keep going. 

“i’m—i’m sorry,” taeyong pants. “will you h-help me?”

“put your arms around my neck,” johnny says, and taeyong obeys, yelping with surprise when johnny leans forward, hefting him up into his arms as he rises from the chair. 

“ _ oh!”  _ taeyong squeaks, burying his face into johnny’s neck, squeezing his thighs around johnny’s hips. johnny’s hands grip him tightly and hold him secure, his body bouncing only slightly as johnny carries him out of the den and towards their master bedroom. 

the duvet on their bed is plush and silky, fine, soft fibers against taeyong’s naked skin as johnny lays him atop it. taeyong sighs contentedly as johnny spreads his thighs, fingers pressing into taeyong’s softly mottled skin.

“gorgeous like this,” johnny murmurs, hands drifting from taeyong’s thighs to his hips to his belly, tugging gently at the barbel in taeyong’s navel. he doesn’t stay there for very long, choosing to cup taeyong’s cock in one hand while the other rubs over taeyong’s stretched asshole. 

“feels good,” taeyong moans, breathless.

“yeah?” johnny murmurs, petting over taeyong’s perineum as he pulls his cock out, pushing back inside in one smooth thrust. 

“mhm,” taeyong hums, going lax against the sheets as johnny’s pace picks up, shunting taeyong up the bed. “love your cock, daddy.”

johnny snickers at him, curling his fingers around the base of his cage. “i know,” he says, “my sweet little bitch is made to get fucked, isn’t he?” 

“ _ yes,”  _ taeyong whimpers, losing himself in the waves of pleasure that flood his body with every stroke of johnny’s cock inside him.

for taeyong, being in his cage for even only a few minutes makes him feel like he could cum with just the brush of a finger against his cock once his cage has been taken off. he gets so sensitive, so worked up; there’s just something about being so completely  _ owned  _ by johnny that makes him feel especially needy.

most times though, his orgasms with the cage on are barely orgasms at all, more like when johnny edges him and stops touching him the moment he comes, so he gets no stimulation to help him ride out his pleasure. it always feels  _ ruined  _ in someway—he’s grateful he gets to cum, but there’s always something inherently unsatisfying about it, like something’s  _ missing. _

but  _ now?  _ johnny’s got one hand wrapped around the base of taeyong’s cock, thumb teasing the sensitive skin while the fingers on the other hand rub incessantly at his perineum, and there’s  _ pressure,  _ tightness building in taeyong’s pelvis that he can’t remember ever feeling before.

taeyong’s prostate is so swollen that johnny’s cock bumps it every time he thrusts in, and his fingers keep nudging it from the outside as he pets over taeyong’s taint. the stimulation is so  _ much,  _ and taeyong can’t decide if he wants to beg johnny for more, or beg him to stop.

taeyong’s breaths come shakily, his thighs jerking and twitching uncontrollably. it feels a bit like his nerves have been exposed, horribly sensitive in a way that’s both the best and worst sensation taeyong has ever felt, all at the same time.

“ _ daddy,”  _ taeyong mewls, words so slurred that they sound barely coherent.  johnny doesn’t even bother to answer him, just squeezes his cock again and digs his knuckles into taeyong’s taint.

pleasure builds and builds, burning in taeyong’s belly, his hips, his groin. taeyong exhales shakily, fuzziness blurring the edges of his vision. he feels like he’s going to pass out, and it frightens him.

taeyong’s lips are heavy, tingling and numb, like they get when he’s had one too many glasses of red wine. he tries to speak, to tell johnny that he doesn’t feel  _ right,  _ to whimper  _ yellow  _ so johnny will slow down, check in on him and give him a moment to collect himself, but the words are so slurred that they just sound like more desperate whines and whimpers, and he knows there’s no way johnny could possibly realize what he’s trying to say.

“fuck, baby, your cock is  _ leaking,  _ you’re making such a mess,” johnny groans, the hand around the base of taeyong’s cock sliding up to spread the mess of precome all over taeyong’s belly. 

taeyong’s toes curl, little  _ ahs  _ bubbling out from between his lips. he trembles, uncontrollable quivers starting in his thighs, his body jerking against johnny’s embrace.

a tight,  _ tight  _ coil grows in the pit of taeyong’s belly, like a constrictor squeezing harder and harder and harder. the heat  _ burns,  _ pleasure so overwhelming that it hurts, and taeyong realizes too late that he’s going to cum.

he tries to hold it back,  _ god,  _ he really does, but when the coil tightens so far that it breaks, it  _ explodes  _ outward, and there is nothing taeyong can do to stop it.

taeyong cums in a wet arch of pleasure, crying out as his orgasms wracks through his body. he thrashes against the sheets, trying to clamp his legs closed but they are barred by johnny between them.

it’s intense and so, so  _ wet,  _ and taeyong barely manages to look down between their bodies to see that he’s  _ coming,  _ but there’s no sad dribble of cum on his belly. instead, there’s  _ pools  _ of clear slick, spurting out of the slit in taeyong’s cage with every contraction of his orgasm, soaking his thighs, the sheets, johnny’s pants and shirt. 

taeyong barely notices that johnny stops thrusting as he watches taeyong cum, and taeyong recalls the only instruction he was given—not to cum before johnny did—and his chest goes tight. 

“no,  _ no, no,”  _ taeyong slurs, shaking as he tries again in vain to curl up into a ball, sad and embarrassed. 

“ _ fuck _ , look at you,” johnny’s hands lay flat on taeyong’s belly and he says something that taeyong can’t make out through the pounding of his pulse in his ears, but he absolutely  _ feels  _ it when johnny begins to fuck him again. “your pathetic little cock squirting through your cage? you’re  _ filthy,  _ baby.”

it feels, quite frankly, like his nerves are being pulled out of his skin, hypersensitive and painful to the point where it stops being the kind of hurt that taeyong  _ likes,  _ and turns into the kind of hurt that he just wants to stop.

“no, no,” he whimpers, brain fuzzy. the fucking doesn’t stop; taeyong is oft to cry and beg for johnny to stop when he’s overstimulated in the way he likes, so johnny pays no heed to his words because they’re not  _ his word. _ taeyong scrambles to remember it through the haze clouding his senses; he finally pulls it from the depths of the useless puddle of his current brain, and he whimpers, “ _ red,  _ daddy.”

the change in johnny is so sudden that it would give taeyong whiplash if he wasn’t just a limp tangle of limbs splayed out on their bedsheets—johnny pulls out of him immediately, and when taeyong winces, johnny is there to soothe him.

“shh, it’s okay, taeyong, baby,” johnny murmurs, and taeyong hears the small clink of him taking the chain that holds taeyong’s key off from around his neck. 

taeyong whimpers when johnny’s hands take hold of his cock, flinching away from the touch. johnny shushes him again, like he’s speaking to a scared, injured animal, and after a few moments of almost unbearable touching, taeyong’s cage is unlocked and johnny is taking it off of him, as gently as he can.

“you’re okay, sweetheart,” johnny says, setting the cage down onto their sheets. “just breathe for me, can you do that?"

“uh huh,” taeyong grunts, sucking in a deep, shaky breath through his nostrils. johnny’s not touching him anymore, and while he  _ hates  _ that, he’s grateful at the same time, because even the brush of their soft sheets against his skin sends uncomfortable tingles down his spine.

“you’re doing so well,” johnny praises. “can you tell me where you are, sweetheart? what’s your color?”

what  _ is  _ his color? he’s not—he doesn’t think he’s red anymore, most of the pain of the intense overstimulation reduced to small quivers in his fingers and toes. he doesn’t think he wants to be touched yet, though, so he says, “yellow.”

“yellow?” johnny says, reaching over into their nightstand to grab a small bottle of water, one of the pack that they keep in there specifically for aftercare purposes, setting it down on the tabletop. “that’s good, getting better. do you want me to touch you?”

“n-no,” taeyong says, then almost instantaneously decides that it was too quick. “not yet,” he corrects, “‘m sorry. ‘m sorry i was bad.”

“taeyong,” johnny says sternly, and taeyong flinches. johnny sighs, and his hand curls into a fist against his thigh, like he wants to reach out and touch taeyong but he  _ won’t,  _ not until taeyong tells him it’s okay. “don’t you  _ ever  _ be sorry for using your safe word. it was too much for you, and that’s okay. daddy’s so proud of you, baby, you did so well.”

“b-but—but i—i  _ came,”  _ taeyong says, struggling past the lump in his throat. he feels like he’s going to start crying, too many of his emotions warring for dominance at once. 

“i know, baby, but that’s okay,” johnny says, “i’m not upset with you.”

“why  _ not?”  _ taeyong wails, throwing his hands over his eyes as he starts to cry. 

the mattress shifts as johnny comes closer, still careful not to touch taeyong.  _ god,  _ he’s such a good daddy, taeyong doesn’t  _ deserve  _ him—

“stop that,” johnny says and taeyong sobs when he realizes he’d actually voiced his thoughts out loud. “look at me, taeyong.”

johnny’s tone is stern yet soft, easily commanding. taeyong  _ needs  _ that, and he clings to johnny’s voice like a life preserver in treacherous waters, keeping him from drowning. 

taeyong slides his hands away from his face, hiccuping softly as he looks up at johnny through his lashes, clumped together with tears. johnny’s sat near the edge of the bed, cross legged, the fly of his slacks still open though he must have tucked himself away when taeyong was too busy panicking to notice.

johnny offers him a soft smile, his eyes curving up into little crescent moons in the way taeyong absolutely adores. “can i touch you, sweetheart?”

taeyong thinks on it, runs through a quick mental self-check, and decides that his skin has stopped tingling enough that johnny’s touch will finally feel good again. taeyong nods, and johnny reaches out to him, gently gripping his arm to urge him to sit up, and then to climb shakily into johnny’s lap.

sighing, taeyong goes limp against johnny’s chest, tucking his head under johnny’s chin. johnny’s hands settle on taeyong’s hips, soft but sure, and it feels  _ good,  _ and  _ safe.  _

“there’s my good boy,” johnny murmurs. taeyong makes a small sound against johnny’s throat, warm, happy tingles tickling down his spine. 

“good?” taeyong asks, voice small. 

“ _ so  _ good,” johnny says, petting soothingly from taeyong’s hips, over his lower back, up his spine, over his ribs. 

taeyong sniffles, trying so hard to believe that, but he can’t shake the nagging voice in his head that tells him he’s  _ not  _ good, he couldn’t even obey a simple order like  _ don’t cum before daddy,  _ and then he got so overwhelmed by his own selfish pleasure that he had to go and word out. 

he says as much, whimpering when johnny cups his cheeks and makes taeyong look him in the eye.

“i’m gonna say this until you get it, taeyong,” johnny says, tone and expression serious, unwavering. “this thing that we do? this relationship? it’s give and take, baby. we have a safe word for a  _ reason,  _ and i would never,  _ ever  _ be upset with you for wording out when you need to.”

taeyong’s bottom lip wobbles, and he sniffles again, feeling pathetic. “i just—i wanted to be  _ good,  _ and i ruined it.”

johnny sighs, somehow both endeared and long-suffering. “you  _ were  _ good, baby. the way you came? squirting for daddy like that, and with your cage still on? most gorgeous thing i’ve ever seen.”

“i was so messy,” taeyong says, still fighting though he’s not sure why. he does feel a bit lighter, a little more like himself, but there’s still that small part of him that  _ craves  _ validation, and it’s not been satisfied yet. 

“you were,” johnny says, and before taeyong’s mood can fall again, he follows that with, “but it was a  _ good  _ mess, baby. and we have a nice big washer and dryer so we can clean the sheets, remember?”

taeyong nods. it’s true—johnny had bought the nicest washer and dryer set available when he and taeyong had moved into their house, knowing taeyong’s love of humping pillows, his plushies, johnny’s thighs. 

“i didn’t—i didn’t know i could do that. with—with my cage on,” taeyong says, his toes curling as he remembers.

johnny snickers, rubbing over the outsides of taeyong’s thighs. “you and me both, baby,” he says. he reaches for the bottle of water he’d set on the nightstand earlier, and cracks the cap before he hands it to taeyong. “drink this for me.”

taeyong takes the bottle in his shaky hands, knocking the cap the rest of the way off before he brings it to his mouth. he drinks until the bottle is empty, until his stomach feels a little bloated with all the water.

“good job, baby,” johnny says, taking the empty bottle from taeyong’s hands. 

taeyong hums, leaning into johnny’s chest again. johnny rubs over taeyong’s lower back, and taeyong makes a soft, happy sound.

“how do you feel?” johnny asks after a couple minutes of cuddling.

taeyong mulls it over for a second; the trembles have all but gone, and his head feels a whole lot clearer than it did twenty minutes ago. “i’m good,” he says. “green.”

“why don’t i run you a bath?” johnny proposes. “get you all cleaned up?”

“yeah,” taeyong agrees. johnny nudges taeyong off his lap so he can stand, and then holds his arms out for taeyong again.

taeyong scoots forward, still a bit unsteady. once he’s gotten close enough, johnny reaches up and unclasps his collar, rubbing his thumbs over the indents in taeyong’s skin. johnny sets the collar on their nightstand and then scoops taeyong up into his arms. 

the walk into the ensuite is quick, of course, and taeyong shudders a bit when johnny sits him on the counter, the granite cold on his still fevered skin. johnny kisses him on the forehead before he goes over to turn on the tap for the big jacuzzi tub, grabbing taeyong’s favorite bubble bath and pouring some in.

bubbles grow under the tap almost immediately, and while they wait for the tub to fill, johnny gives taeyong a once over, soothing any marks he finds on his skin with soft kisses.

taeyong’s breath hitches when johnny reaches the crease of his thigh, turning his attention to the indents left from taeyong’s cage. 

johnny looks up at taeyong as if to ask  _ is this okay?  _ and when taeyong nods, johnny presses another soft, feather light kiss to the crease of his thigh, his lower belly just under his navel, and then to the base of taeyong’s cock. taeyong can’t help the little noise of pleasure he makes. 

to his chagrin, johnny pulls away to check the tub, shutting the tap off when he deems the water and bubble levels sufficient. he lifts taeyong off of the counter, settling him down on shaky legs, careful to keep hold of him so he doesn’t fall.

taeyong gets into the tub easy enough with johnny’s help, and he settles into the water with a content sigh, heat soothing his still sensitive skin.

“i’m gonna go strip the bed really quickly, and i’ll be right back, okay?” johnny says, and turns to leave. taeyong whimpers, reaching out for him.

“n-no,” he whines, fingers gripping tightly onto johnny’s shirt sleeve. “don’t—i don’t want—“

“okay, okay, shh,” johnny soothes, sitting down on the side of the tub, running his fingers through taeyong’s hair, gone damp from the steam. “i won’t go anywhere, baby.”

johnny ends up washing taeyong’s hair, fingers scrubbing gently against taeyong’s scalp as he lathers shampoo and then conditioner into the strands. it’s so soothing that taeyong thinks he’d be purring if he was able to, and he nods off a little as johnny rinses his hair clean.

johnny grabs taeyong’s favorite fluffy robe from the towel closet and then helps taeyong out of the tub, rubbing him dry with a soft towel before wrapping him up, snug in his robe. 

taeyong gets carried out of the master bedroom and into the living room, where johnny sets him down onto the huge plush sofa, grabbing the sherpa blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapping it around taeyong’s shoulders.

“are you okay if i go strip the bed now, baby?” johnny asks, grabbing the television remote and turning it on, flicking to a random channel playing old re-runs of  _ that 70’s show.  _

“mhm,” taeyong nods, snuggling deeper into his blanket cocoon. “come back fast?” 

“of course,” johnny says, leaning down to kiss taeyong’s temple, laughing softly when taeyong turns his head and pouts his lips, which immediately get kissed as well.

true to his word, johnny’s only gone for a couple minutes. taeyong vaguely hears the washing machine start running, and then a few moments later, johnny’s traipsing back into the living room, having changed into a black crew neck sweatshirt and sweatpants.

he settles next to taeyong on the sofa, and taeyong immediately snuggles into his side, nuzzling against his chest. he finally feels like he’s back to himself, no more quivers in his fingers and toes.

they watch about halfway through an episode of the show before johnny speaks again, quietly saying taeyong’s name to get his attention.

“yeah?” taeyong answers, turning his head to look up at johnny, who has a contemplative look on his face.

“are you okay to talk about it?” johnny asks. “about what made you need to use your safe word?”

taeyong swallows, nodding. they’ve done this before, only a handful of times because johnny’s usually very good at staying within taeyong’s limits, and taeyong has only worded out of a scene a few times before, usually when they’re trying something new that taeyong’s not fully sure if he’s going to actually enjoy or not. 

the last time he used his safe word was when johnny had punished him with a cane, and the explanation for that was easy—it had hurt a lot more than taeyong had thought it would when he had asked to try it, and though he may be a masochist, some types of pain he just can’t handle.

explaining why he worded out this time proves to be a bit more difficult, and he struggles through his vocabulary before he says simply, “it was too much.”

“how so?” johnny asks. “we’ve played like that before, and you’ve never worded out when i made you cum with your cage on. can you tell me what was different this time?”

taeyong shrugs. “i dunno? i think—it was just really, really intense. ‘cause you know i’ve never—never s-squirted like that before, and it just—it felt like my skin was on fire, and everything just got way too intense way too fast.”

“i see,” johnny says. “it makes sense, looking back on the way you reacted when you came. i’m sorry i didn’t notice that it was hurting you.”

“‘s’not your fault,” taeyong says. “you stopped when i said the word, and you—you take such good care of me. and i think maybe, um, maybe if i know that’s what we’re trying for, to m-make me squirt like that again, i think it’d be okay? if we wanted to try it again.”

“you’d want that?” johnny asks, brows raised.

“yeah, i think i would,” taeyong says. “it felt really good? like, when i was coming, it was  _ amazing. _ it was just the aftermath that i wasn’t prepared for, ‘cause it was so intense, y’know? i think maybe if i was expecting it, then it wouldn’t have been so bad.”

“if you wanna try it again, i’m on board,” johnny says. “i wasn’t lying when i said you looked gorgeous coming for me like that.”

taeyong flushes, shy as he remembers. “thank you, daddy,” taeyong murmurs, looking at johnny with what he knows are stars in his eyes.

“thank  _ you,  _ sweetheart,” johnny says, brushing taeyong’s soft hair from his forehead. “my perfect baby boy.”

taeyong preens, snuggling up closer to johnny, sighing contentedly when johnny pulls him into his lap, curling up in johnny’s embrace, safe and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> [taeyong's cage](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=40147) (nsfw link)  
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
